Homeowner and personal property insurance exists to provide financial protection against damage to the home and personal property owner by the policyholder, respectively. These insurance products may provide different levels of coverage depending on the source of damage. For instance, some insurance products may fully cover wind damage but only allows the insured to recover half the loss for water damage. After an insurance-related event causes damage, it may be difficult, using hindsight, to determine the actual source of the damage. As an example, in some insurance-related events, a window may be broken due to an unknown cause, such as by either violent winds or debris in the winds, or by a water swell.